A Defensive Alliance
by SexyPrussian
Summary: RusPrus Post WW2. Prussia is forced to live and work under the Soviet Union. I do not own Hetalia or the characters. WARNING Sensitive subjects Sex Rape Abuse Suggestive Language Boy x Boy/ Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

{Prussia -Awesome Diary Entry}

1943

'The allies have been closing in on me and West. Hitler tried to push forward into Russia but they saw us coming. Many dead, many injured. I can't see us winning this. West is too busy planning attacks with our leader to even listen to me. We're loosing too many men. He failed to retreat. The blitzkrieg didn't work as he had planned. I support my brother, but he doesn't understand I'm paying the price for some of their decisions. I can feel myself becoming weaker everyday. If this war doesn't end soon, I'm sure to fade... Just like Germania and the Roman Empire. I have faith in him, but I don't feel this will end well for either of us. '

Since that entry the war hadn't been going their way. The Axis had been defeated. As one of the many punishments Germany had to undergo, Prussia had become a part of what was then, the Soviet Union and his brother would have to leave him and live with the Russian.

"Nein!" The younger German struggled in his handcuffs, eyes watering as he heard of what they were forcing his brother into. They were only given a few minutes for goodbyes. The Prussian was shoved into the room and he landed on the floor next the the kneeling, crying German.

"They can't!"

"Shhh... You'll be alright Bruder."

"I don't want you to go preußen!" He moved closer to his brother, Gilbert putting his arms around him and rubbing his back like he would when he'd get upset as a child.

"I don't want to go either, Bruder. You need to stay strong. We will see each other again. This will not be the last time we see each other." He felt tears spill, running down onto his brothers uniform jacket. He knew he was getting weaker and probably wouldn't be around for much longer at this rate, he could never tell his brother that though. It was his job to protect him, whether it be a physical or mental threat.

"I'll find a way to see you, Gil-"

"Twenty seconds!" The American called out from the door.

"I know you will Bruder. Ich liebe dich. I'll be safe. I promise you, we'll see each other again." He tried to pull himself together, getting choked up on his words.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Gilbert... Bitte. S-Stay safe..." Gilbert nodded and they hugged one last time before the tall Russian walked into the room, a sadistic grin on his face as a few of the other Allies came in and pulled them apart, both fighting as hard as they could.

"Da. Time for us to be going." He pulled the Prussian along with ease, guiding him out. As Gilbert was pushed out he cringed as he heard his brother yelling and sobbing in the distance before there was a thump and silence, Gilbert letting more tears fall as he was practically tossed into the Russians car.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was very awkward and quiet. The Lithuanian was driving and the Estonian was in the passenger seat. Gilbert sat as far away from the Russian as he could and looked out the window to avoid his eyes. As he glanced over he noticed the man had a wide grin on his face, staring at him. He was getting irritated and shifted in his seat feeling extremely uncomfortable. The boy he used mentally torture, fight in battles constantly, now officially taken him over and declared him his.

"Meil ei ole ruumi teises majas ..." (1)The Estonian mumbled under his breath, the Russian hitting him upside the head and he shook as he repeated himself in Russian, earning himself another slap.

He smiled innocently and returned his attention to the weak Prussian pushing himself against the door. "Vy, kazhetsya, rasstroilis'. Chto-to sluchilos', Prussiya?" (3)Ivan looked down and smiled to him, putting his hands in his lap. Gilbert looked up to him, only recognising his name. "What?"

"What is the matter?" He turned toward him as he repeated himself in English. The question had made the Prussian furious, causing him to turn and glare at him.

"What is the matter?... What is the matter?!" He repeated him, unable to process his thoughts as the rage built. There was a long pause before he spoke again, Ivan waiting patiently for an answer. "You've taken me from my family! You expect me to be smiling and giddy?!" He kicked the back of Toris' seat and started hitting the glass of the car window and trying to open the door. Ivan was amused watching him struggle with the door but soon got bored, grabbing his wrists roughly and pulling him toward him. "You need to watch that temper of yours, Gilbert. I will not repeat myself." He let go of his hands and the smile returned.

"I'm not afraid of you, stupid Russian!" He spit at him and Ivan quickly wrapped his hands around his neck, choking him against the door, a dark aura surrounding him as he spoke. "You never learn... Your actions always get the worst of you it seems. I will not kill you... For now." He let him go, Gilbert now panting and gasping for air as he held his neck. "I will use you until you are no more. I've noticed your weakness... Not that you were much stronger before but there is a difference." He leaned down close to Gilbert's face, a smirk in place. "You're fading..."

"Shut up! You know nothing! I'm as strong as I was before!" The Prussian spat at him and before Ivan could react, Toris parked, trembling as he and Eduard got out and went into the house, trying to get as far away from the angry Russian as possible.

Ivan stayed quiet and hid his mouth behind his scarf as he got out, opening the other door and having the Prussian fall out onto his back. He picked him up by an arm and pushed him forward toward the large doors and in. He shut the door behind them and took his jacket off, hanging it up in the closet then turning back to the smaller male. "Welcome home, Prussiya~"

{Sorry if the Russian and Estonian aren't correct. I used Google translate (.-.)}

Translations:

(1) "There's not enough room for another..."

(2) "That's none of your business, Estonia."

(3) "You seem upset. Issomething the matter, Prussia?"


	3. Chapter 3

|| Wow! I already got awesome feedback for this! Thank you! I'll try my best to make this good for everyone!|| Welcome home, Prussiya~'

The words continued to play over and over in Gilbert's head. As he looked away from Ivan, he stayed quiet. As Ivan walked away and to the kitchen he felt something move in his chest pocket. He looked down and opened it, a small smile appearing. "Fritz~" he kept his voice down and looked around before closing the pocket again. "Shh... They don't need to know you're here, freund."

Russia returned with his normal smile, placing his hand on Gils shoulder and giving a small squeeze. "Who were you talking to?"

"Myself! Even if I was talking to someone else, it would be none of your business, fatass!" Ivan's smile fell and he pushed Gilbert up the stairs. "Bad choice in words, comrade.." Gilbert was pushed toward a dark and cold room. "You will be staying in here until you choose to change your attitude." He smiled and took Gilbert's jacket from him, walking to the bed and stripping it until there was only a pillow. "The window does not shut. It will be very cold tonight."

He laughed and took everything into the hall. "You can't just leave me in here with a fucking pillow! Sie dumm russisch!(You stupid Russian)Give me my jacket!" He honestly wasn't worried about his jacket, just the small, fragile bird sitting in the pocket and being roughly handled by the Russian. Ivan shrugged and tossed the jacket in and onto the floor hard, a small unusually sound coming from it. "Sheiße..."

Ivan heard and dropped the blankets into the hallway, walking back inside. Gilbert grabbed his jacket and held it to him protectively. "So you are sneaking things into my house now?" He grabbed the jacket and pushed Gilbert back hard, looking through the pockets and smiling as he pulled out the bird. "Oh.. Ptichka(Birdie)... There isn't much in the kitchen.. This will do just fine."

"Nein!"

Ivan threw the jacket at him, smirking as he left quickly and shut the door, locking it behind him. Gilbert ran and started pounding and kicking the door. "Bring him back you stupid Russian! I will end you if you hurt him!"

Ivan set the bird in a small box with a piece of bread and shut it, setting it in his office and leaving it after he popped a few holes in it.

Gilbert gave up pounding after an hour and sunk down, crying into the jacket and pulling out a small yellow feather left in the pocket, playing with it between his fingers. "It's official. I've lost everything. No Bruder. No heat. No Gilbird. I'm so sorry Fritzy..." He slowly passed out on the floor from exhaustion as his tears stopped when he couldn't produce more.

...

As soon as dinner was ready Ivan had walked up and back to the room. He pushed the door open and Gilbert flew forward onto his face. "What the fuck?!"

"Dinner is ready. We all eat together like a family, da?"

"I want nothing to do with you or your little fantasy!"

True. A happy family was a fantasy, though he never liked being told what was fantasy vs. reality in his life. "Fine. You may starve in here. Spokoynoy nochi, Prussiya."(Goodnight, Prussia)He shut the door and locked it before going down to eat with the others. They finished quickly and ran off to do their other chores, leaving the Russian to eat alone like usual.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert couldn't sleep. He already hadn't been eating right so getting here and being locked in a room with nothing was close to unbearable. All he could do was sit uncomfortably, hugging a pillow and freezing as he watched out the window.

He jumped as her heard his door unlock and open slowly. "Mr. Prussia?"

"Oh... It's only you.." He let himself relax again.

Lithuania walked in and nodded, shutting the door behind him quietly. "Mr. Russia hasn't let you eat for a few days... I brought you something." He held out a handkerchief and opened it. There were two pieces of bread and an apple.

"Y-You're helping me?" Gilbert looked at him confused, then back to the food, grabbing the handkerchief and stuffing the bread in his mouth.

Lithuania smiled and nodded, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Gilbert swallowed and smiled as he looked up to the other. "Why?" He took a bite of the apple.

"I understand what you're going through. I went through it myself."

_ ~{Flashback}~_

Annexation.

Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia stood in the doorway of Russia's house. Ivan pushed them in and shut the door behind them. They all stood in silence and Ivan smiled to them as he stood in front of them.

"So. You are all my property now!~" he smiled behind his scarf and motioned for them to follow as he walked down the hall and opened the door to a room with three small beds, a large dresser, and one window. "This is your room. You will have a list of chores to complete everyday, and if they are not done that day, you will get punishment, da?"

They all nod and Ivan moves for them to walk in, shutting the door behind them, returning for a second. "You may want to push the beds together and share warmth in the night. All the guest bedroom windows do not shut." He smiled and left out to his own room.

...

They woke as they heard the door slam open loudly. "Dobroye utro! Good morning, Baltics!" He giggled and held a long paper up, their names and chores listed under them. "Time to get to work, da?" He set the paper down on the dresser and left to his office.

Lithuania stood and went to the paper, reading it out loud for them. For only Russia living there before there was so much to get done.

They all dispersed through the house, completing the tasks before Ivan I merged from his office hours later, tired and hungry. He pulled everyone into the kitchen and sat them down at the table before he sat. "We eat like family, da?"

"Excuse me Mr. Russia... But I'm not very hungry." Lithuania stood and pushed his chair in.

"Nyet. You will stay and eat with us."

"But Mr. Russia-"

"Fine. You want to walk out on our family meal?"

"Well, no. That's not exactly what I meant-"

Ivan stood and grabbed Lithuania by his collar, taking him up the stairs and tossing him into the exact same room Gilbert was in. "One week. No food. No heat. Spokoynoy nochi , Litva..~"(Goodnight, Lithuania.)

...

"Please Mr. Russia? We can eat like the happy family. I'm so hungry..."

"Okay. You may come out now... But next time I will not be so generous, da?" He smiled and dragged the weak Lithuanian to the dinning room table, the other Baltics eyes widening in horror.

Ivan sat down in his spot and smiled to the two. "Let's eat.."

_~{EndOfFlashback}~_

"Ja, I'm sorry about that... Danke, for looking out for me.. I won't tell him. This is just between us." Gilbert smiled and tossed the apple core out of the window, walking back to his bed.

"It would be best if you just ask him for forgiveness... Your stay will be easier. I'm sure of it."

"I'll try. I have nothing else to lose..."

"I have to get my chores done before Mr. Russia gets back. I will hopefully see you out later. Bye, p Prūsija."(Bye, Mr. Prussia.) Toris smiled and left quickly, leaving Gilbert to sit and think.


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert waited for the Russian to come home. He sat in the window and sighed in relief as he saw the car pull up. He walked over to the door and put his ear to it, listening to what was going on downstairs.

Lithuania took Ivan's jacket and hung it in the closet. "Welcome home, . Dinner is done and-" he jumped at the sound of loud pounding coming from upstairs. "Oi! Russia!"

Ivan smiled walked up the stairs quietly, listening to the Prussian. "I know you're down there! I need to talk to you! Oi-!" He wes cut off by the door swinging open, knocking him to the ground. "What the fuck you-... Hey.. I'm done in here, alright? I'm hungry, I'm fucking cold... Can I go downstairs?"

Ivan smiled to him. "That is not sounding like an apology."

Gilbert groaned. "Fine. I'm sorry I called you fatass. Can I eat now?" He got up and tried to walk past him but was stopped by a hand against his chest.

"Nyet. For the name calling and?"

"And what? What else did I do?!"

Ivan rested his hand on Gilbert's shoulder and squeezed roughly. "You were disobedient, da?" He squeezed harder causing the Prussian to wince. "Now do the apologising properly."

"Ow! Okay okay!" Ivan smiled and loosened his grip. "I-I'm sorry for calling you fatass und... Disobeying you." He almost mumbled the last part but Ivan took it. Ivan put his hand on the back of Gilbert's neck walking him down to the dinner table with the Baltics, sitting him in the seat next to Ivan's.

"Lithuania. Make Gilbert a plate." He sat down.

"Nein, I can make my own." Gilbert stood and Ivan grabbed his shoulder, sitting him back down roughly with a smile.

"It is rude to reach across the table, da? Toris will get you your food." He let go of his shoulder and started eating as Toris made Gilbert a plate, setting it down in front of him and going back to his seat at the end of the long table to finish eating. Gilbert ate and noticed the Baltic's leaving as they finished. As he finished he stood, Ivan getting up and shoving him down into the table causing Gilbert to wince as his face hit it.

"I will be accepting your apology, but you will not disobey again, da?" He smiled down to him.

"J-Ja! Cool it, Russia!" Ivan nodded and motioned for him to follow, Gilbert rubbing his face and following him.

"You will take these up to your room and stay in there the rest of the night. You are having the curfew until further notice, da?" He handed Gilbert the sheets and blankets he'd took from the room when he took him up there the first time. "Raivis will wake you early in the morning and you will be working."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and nodded, taking the blankets up to his room and making his bed back up.

Gilbert laid down and stared at the ceiling a while, unable to fall asleep. All he could thing about was how weak he had become, his brother, and his Gilbird.

He talked quietly and felt tears coming to his eyes. "Hey, old man. I promised you I'd stay strong. It's been a while since I talked to you, huh?..." He wiped his eyes. "I miss you... I miss my Bruder... I miss my bird... Are you listening to me? You promised to... To watch over me.. Show me that you're listening, Bitte?.."

His eyes widened as he heard small tweets coming from downstairs. They were quiet but he could tell that was his Gilbird. He got angry and quietly walked down the steps, listening for him. He walked down the hall and pressed an ear to Ivan's office door.

Gilbert pounded on Ivan's door and huffed."Okay, give me my fucking bird! I hear him! Are you starving him?!" He turned the handle of the door, opening it quickly and looking around for the small yellow bird.

The Russian's violet eyes darted over to the angry albino that had just bursted into his office abruptly. Previously, before Gilbert had bursted through the door, Ivan was doing paperwork at his desk. He would occasionally look through the small holes that had been poked in the side of the small cardboard box that held the cute little yellow bird, getting chirped at by Gilbird when he did. The box was set under the metal desk, away from Ivan's feet so he didn't end up kicking it when he adjusted himself. It would most likely be very hard to get the little bird back in the box.

Ivan quickly got up from his desk, slamming the door to his office shut, locking right after he did. His figure stood tall as his gaze met with the crimson eyed male's angered expression.

"Privyet Prussiya." He greeted. Though there was a smile on his face, there was a rather uncertain feeling about it that would make shivers run down anyone's spine.

Ivan took a few steps forward to the other, his eyes remaining locked onto Gilbert's intense fiery eyes. "You are supposed to be in your room, I am most correct, da?" He questions, taking another few steps towards the individual.

Gilbert jumped and turned toward the Russian as he slammed the door, watching him lock it. "Does it matter?! Give me my bird, you fat ass!" He immediately regretted his words as the taller male stepped toward him, walking backward with each step, cornering himself at the desk. "Ich... Es tut mir leid... Wait. Nein! I'm not sorry! Give me my bird or else!" He shoved his finger into Ivan's chest.

The tall male was quick to react to the rough poke against his chest, he grabbed ahold of the other male's wrist tightly. Ivan was not showing signs of letting go anytime soon, literally at all.

"Those are not a very wise choice of words." The Russian said with his usual tone, but instead with a hint of aggressiveness in it as well.

"You might be wanting to apologising unless you would like a punishment."

"Punishment? What are you going to do? Lock me in a room?"Ivan placed a hand on Gilbert's shoulder, keeping his uncomfortable grip on his wrist, shoving the albino roughly up against a wall with a 'thump' sound, Gilbert gasping and glaring up to him. "You will be doing the apologizing, da?"

"I'm not apologizing for shit! I want my bird! I know he's in here bastard!" Gilbert peeled at the Russian's fingers with his free hand.

"Don't bother struggling." Ivan spoke with his usual tone of voice

Gilbert stomped on Ivan's foot and fought to get out of his grasp though the Russian easily kept a strong hold on the albino as he struggled to break free of Ivan's tight hold on him.

Ivan's smile widened as Gilbert stomped on his foot, not even wincing. "Ah, that won't work.~ Steel toed boots." Ivan stated happily, forcing his knee between Gilbert's leg, pushing it upwards slightly.

He looked down to Ivan's knee and back up to him, swallowing hard as he continued struggling. "J-Just give me the bird, s-stupid Russian!" He groaned in irritation and started looking around the larger male, trying to find a way out of the situation he was in. "Let me go, fatass!" He tried to move himself off the Russians knee, keeping his glare as he looked up to him.

He let out another quiet giggle, the corners of his lips curling back up into the smile Ivan always seemed to wear on his face. His gaze, once again, met with Gilbert's angry expression as he began to speak. "Whether I let you go is decided by the words you have chosen, and I think you are smart enough to guess the answer, da?"

"Screw you, fatass! Give me my bird!"

Ivan's 'friendly' violet eyes looked into the Prussian's fiery red ones, listening to the Prussian's useless shouting. "So, you'll be choosing the punishment?" Ivan asked, completely ignoring Gilbert's angry demands for his little yellow bird. Ivan slowly inched his knee up more when he had noticed the Albino trying his best to keep himself raised up off the Russian's knee. Gilbert swallowed hard and blushed darkly as he felt Ivan's knee move up. "N-Nein! What are you doing, dummkopf!?"

The violet eyed male's smile had formed into somewhat of a smirk as he grew entertained to the Prussian's useless struggling. "I can let you go, but I can also choose not to." Ivan spoke with a hushed voice, slightly pushing himself up against the other, Gilbert trying to push him off as he felt him press against him, shaking slightly. "G-Get off me, you Commie bastard!"

The Russian ignored the other when he heard more of his pointless shouting, though it was hard to brush off since he was constantly being loud and obnoxious."I trust that you will listen to me, otherwise I cannot promise safety to your little bird." He stated bluntly, begining to invade the other's body. Ivan brought a hand up to Gilbert's chin, tilting his head up when he did. The violet eyed male moved his own head down slightly, nipping at the Albino's neck, tracing over the faint bitemarks with his tongue slowly.

Gilbert glared when he heard the Russian mention his bird. He looked at Ivan and flushed darker as Ivan lifted his chin, groaning and shivering slightly as he felt his tongue against his neck. "N-no! Stop.." He closed his eyes and pushed Ivan's chest to try to get him off. "G-Get off me, s-stupid- Stop.." He tried to turn away from him.

Ivan moved his head back a little bit, only to pull off one of his gloves with his teeth, discarding it to the floor afterwards. His unoccupied hand began to travel up the inside of Gilbert's Navy Blue uniform jacket, feeling the Prussian's nicely toned stomach muscles with light, smooth touches. He began to undo the buttons of the uniform's jacket with his other hand, being quick about it when he did, not wanting to risk Gilbert doing anything stupid or getting any dumb ideas that would've popped into his head. The corners of Ivan's mouth quirked up into a cross between a smirk and a friendly smile as he stripped Gilbert of his jacket, then undoing the buttons of the black collared shirt that the other male was wearing underneath. "Hm~ You have a very nice body, Mr. Prussiya."He teased, making eye contact with the other's intense red eyes as the Russian stripped himself of his trench coat, also discarding it to the floor. "It'd be a shame to not see the rest of it..~" He whispered in Gilbert's ear quietly, undoing the belt around the Prussian's waistline.

His breath hitched as he felt his hands travel. He swallowed hard and watched the Russian, shivering slightly as he whispered into his ear. As he felt Ivan at his belt he grabbed at his hands. "N-Nein! Don't do that!" He saw his chance to move as the Russian moved back to get at his belt. He quickly moved around him, running behind the desk, crouching and shaking as he tried to figure a way out since Ivan stood in the path to the door, his eyes widening as he saw the little box with hose popped in it. 'That must be my Gilbird!'

The taller of the two walked over to the back of the desk. Crouching downward, the Russian grabbed a fist full of Gilbert's hair, pulling his head up to look at him.

"Just let me g-go!" He winced and grabbed Ivan's hand, holding his head still.

His violet eyes didn't look at friendly as they always had when his gaze met with the crimson red eyes the other male bared. "You will listen to me, you heard what I said not to long ago, da? If so, I would suggest you do the listening..~" Ivan purred, pulling Gilbert out from behind his desk.

"Fuck you." He glared to him.

Ivan forced the albino onto his knees, holding both of his arms behind his back in a tight grip as his other hand traveled down the Prussian's stomach, eventually making it back down to his belt. Ivan quickly undid the black leather belt, only to bring it behind Gilbert's back, wrapping it around his wrists then rebuckling it.

Gilbert whimpered as he was pulled out and fell to his knees. He struggled as Ivan grabbed his wrists and held his arms, trying to move away as he undid his belt, eyes widening as Ivan bound his wrists together. "N-No!"

Ivan lowered a hand down, grabbing between his legs as a result. Ivan smirked, placing his head on Gilbert's shoulder, nipping at his neck once again.

His breath hitched as he felt Ivan's hand move between his legs, letting a small noise leave his mouth before biting his lip hard to keep himself quiet. "Y-you bastard..."

A low octave chuckle was earned from the large nation as he watched the other one struggle with a considerable amount of strength and determination to break free of the bonds that held his arms back.

Ivan moved his fingers slowly against the other's clothed member, licking his lips. He moved his free hand up to Gilbert's toned chest, pinching one of his nipples with his fingers.

Ivan seemed to get some sort of sick satisfaction out of this. Being in control of someone in this way, holding them against their will, whether it was wrong or not. He liked it.

The hand that was between Gilbert's legs made it's way into his pants and underwear, wrapping his hand around his hardening member, teasing the tip with his thumb, rubbing it in small circular motions.

Gilbert tried to keep his mouth shut, breathing through his nose. He closed his eyes and continued pulling away from the larger male. "Noooo..." He groaned and gasped as Ivan's hand found it's way into his pants and underwear, moving his hips then stopping himself.

Feeling himself become hard, Ivan pushed his hips closer against Gilbert's lower back to get some kind of friction, letting out a quiet breath afterwards. "Nothing you do..or say will stop me...~"

As he felt Ivan move closer to him he threw his head back hard, hitting Ivan in the face, trying to crawl away when he could but falling onto his stomach. "Help! Baltics!" He tried to get up but couldn't since his hands were bound behind him, trembling and shaking as he looked back to the Russian.

Being hit in the face wasn't all to pleasant, but the Russian had a considerable pain tolerance. He had only let out a quiet hiss of pain, clenching his jaw after. Picking up Gilbert by the back of his shirt, Ivan just gave him a simple smile that had a hint of a sadistic twist to it. "I can think of many ways for your little bird friend to die," he whispered, his warm breath pricking at the other's ear. "You care about him a lot, da? As for the Baltics, they will most likely stay in their rooms for the rest of the night." He continued, licking up the side of his ear when he had finished talking.

"N-Nein. Don't hurt him." He let a tear fall and tilted his head slightly."Please don't hurt him. Please." He begged and pressed against Ivan, keeping his eyes shut though tears still fell. He hated begging. He hated people touching him. He just wanted his bird to stay safe, little Fritz was the only thing he had left.

A dull gaze remained locked onto the other male as he listened to his pleading. He wasn't too surprised seeing him cry, considering that the little yellow bird was literally the only comforting thing he had in this foreign place. Seeing Gilbert cry still didn't change his mind about the current situation, he continued with what he was already doing.

The Russian just gave him a small smile. "Good boy." He said in a hushed voice as his hands traveled up Gilbert's Jet black collared shirt. Soon after, he used his other hand to pull off the tie along with the iron cross, discarding both items to the hardwood floor. "And remember.." He said, shifting himself, also forcing the Prussian to turn around so he was directly facing the violet eyed male. He inched his face uncomfortably close to Gilbert's, placing a thumbs and an index finger on his chin, tilting his head up slightly. "..Your body belongs to me now." He finished, his deep purple eyes staring into Gilbert's dark crimson red ones.

Gilbert shook as Ivan felt him up and pulled his tie and iron cross off. He gasped as he was turned and stared up at the Russian as he spoke, shaking his head slowly, his anger getting the best of him again. "I belong to n-no one. I'm the awesome Prussia! I'm the one claiming vital regions! Not the other way around, bastard!" He spit in Ivan's face, glaring up to him. Although he promised his brother he'd stay safe and out of trouble, he couldn't help but talk back. That was who he was and no stupid Russian could tell him otherwise. "I could kick your ass if I wanted to! Not like I haven't before, piece of shit dirty Russian!'

A chuckle was earned from the Russian as he listened to Gilbert speak his mind. A smile formed back onto his lips as he chuckled some more. "You're not so 'awesome' right now, are you-" Ivan started to say, that is until he felt the warm, wet glob of saliva on his cheek. The atmosphere easily felt heavier when Ivan's face went blank as he wiped away the spit. Almost instantly, Ivan backhanded Gilbert, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Would you like a harsher punishment? That's the feeling I'm getting off of you, da? that's how I see you act of defiance."

"I /am/ aweso-!" He was cut off by the smack, wincing and cringing as Ivan grabbed him. "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" He let tears fall and tried pulling away from him. "Get off of me! Leave me be! Leave me fade and die in peace you son of a bitch! Fuck you and your punishment!" His chest felt heavy as he started to feel ashamed of himself, admitting something like that to someone he had so much hatred toward. "Fuck... You.."

Ivan had expected outbursts from Gilbert, many actually, knowing how he was. Something like that was extremely uncalled for. The Russian actually didn't know how to feel about the other's rage. So instead, he just pushed a finger gently up against the fiery eyed male lips, along with a very quiet 'Shh'. He didn't do it as an act to get him to shut up, but more or less to try to calm him down at least a little bit. A little bit was better than nothing at all.

Ivan didn't have very good people skills, he didn't know what else he could do. The Russian also wiped away the tears that had streamed down Gilbert's face. He tried to think of something to say, it was a lot harder than he imagined. Gilbert calling himself awesome was practically his fuel, mainly during hard times, and by saying what Ivan did, that most likely just drained it. What could he say even?

He jerked his head away as Ivan started wiping his tears, growling and trying to bite his finger as it pressed against his lips.

"I do not pity you." He began, "You are in my home, under my rule. I don't do the tolerating of sad crying nations. Crying or not, you are still going to be punished for invading my personal office without permission. And for hitting me, and spitting on me. Hmhm~ I will admit it, you are definitely one of the fighters." Ivan finished saying, a corner of his mouth quirking upwards.

"I don't want your pity! I don't want anything from you!" He glared up to him and huffed. "Und i'm not crying! My eyes are sweating!" He kept his eyes up to him. "I don't need your permission to do anything. I can do what I want when I want to!"

Ivan had begun to slowly slide his hands into Gilbert's pants, groping his ass rather tightly. He let a low chuckle slip passed his parted lips, "if you keep this up I might just have to bend you over my knee, da?..~"

Gilbert was going to continue his rant but stopped as he felt hands move into his pants, gasping and turning red. "G-Get your hands off of me!" He arched to get away from his hands. "St-op...!"

He ended up ignoring most of the angry ranting that was coming from Gilbert, a sly smile formed on his lips as he carried on with violating the other's body. Ivan hooked his thumbs around the top of Gilbert's pants, yanking them down along with his underwear. The Russian had also begun to tighten the belt that was holding the Prussian's wrists together, just incase. Ivan grabbed the albino's ass again, squeezing it slightly. "Now, be a good boy..~" He said with a soft voice that sounded way too friendly, especially in this current situation.

He hissed and growled as he felt Ivan pulls his pants and underwear down. He fell to his back and tried kicking him away. "Son of a- Nein! We are NOT doing that!" He moved his hips, trying to get his pants back up, glaring up to the large Russian.

Ivan's eyes darted down to look at the albino, who was now on the floor. He took this as an opportunity to finish what he started. The Russian kneeled down, then turned Gilbert over so he was laying on his stomach. A low chuckle passed his lips as he stared down at the helpless male.

Gilbert gasped as he was flipped and wiggled to get out of the Russians grasp, failing miserably. "Nein! Bitte, Nein!" He struggled and got himself up onto his knees, Ivan pushing his head back down to the floor, his ass up. "No!"

Ivan stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, since he didn't even want to try and force the red eyed male to, since it would most likely result in getting an injury. He pushed a finger up against Gilbert's entrance, eventually pushing it in all the way.

Gilbert squeezed his eyes shut tightly and clenched his fists as he felt the Russians finger penetrate him, writhing under him. "S-Stop!"

If one was to look into Ivan's usual friendly looking eyes, you wouldn't see that. Instead you would see a sadistic lust in them, even just being in his presense you would feel it.

Ivan moved his hand a bit, thrusting his finger in again, paying no mind to Gilbert's pleading for him to stop. He began to slowly push in another finger, chuckling very quietly when he did.

"Stop!" He let tears fall and gasped as Ivan pushed in another, clenching around Ivan's fingers. "You're s-sick! Stop! N...Nein!" He spoke shakily, his whole body trembling in fear.

Ivan wasn't phased when he heard Gilbert's stuttered insult, it's not like he wasn't used to it by now. He's been called that by a few of the other nations many times from the way he would treat others when the Russian would overpower them. Though, he had never actually done this to someone, he had taken a strange liking to the albino over the years. Ivan knew very well what he was doing to Gilbert was so very wrong, the way his mind worked was twisted, though he wasn't going to stop.

"Hmhm~ I can already tell that you are going to be tight.." The Russian said in a hushed voice that had a hint of lust in it. He continued to thrust his fingers into Gilbert, occasionally just moving them around inside of him.

Gilbert groaned and closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep his mind on other things, failing of course. As he felt Ivan twisting them inside him he but his lip hard, drawing blood.

After a few more seconds, Ivan slowly pulled out his fingers, having a smirk on his face when he did. Soon after, Ivan unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He let out a slightly shaky breath, feeling the cool air against his member. He spit into his hand a few times, then lathering it on his whole length. Lining himself up with Gilbert's entrance, Ivan took a small breath, "Your body belongs to me."

He let out a breath as he felt his fingers leaving, panting slightly, his eyes shocking open as he heard Ivan's belt and zipper. "Nein!" He listened to him spit in his hand and he started struggling under him again, shaking in fear. As the Russian held him still he cried silently, choking up as he felt him line up.

Ivan pushed his throbbing member into Gilbert, sucking in another breath when he felt the tightness practically engulfing his entire length.

He screamed in pain as the Russian pushed into him. "N-N-Nein! G-get o...out!" He breathed hard, clenching around him tightly, stuttering hard.

Ivan's grip on the other's waistline grew slightly tighter as he began to move his hips a little bit, letting a quiet moan to slip passed his lips. Ivan chuckled as his violet eyes darted downward to look over at the helpless male that was beneath him. Listening to Gilbert's words, that 'smile' was struck up on his face once again. "Now..why would I do that when you feel so good?" He questioned, obviously wanting it to go unanswered.

The Russian had let go of one of the Albino's hips, letting his hand wander down to Gilberts erection. He curled his finger's around it, rubbing his thumb against the tip slowly, using the others precum to make it more pleasurable.

"Ahhhh~! N-No! Don't touch me!" He moaned out and bit his lip hard, not wanting to give the Russian the satisfaction.

Ivan moved his hips back a bit, thrusting into him slowly, pushing in his whole length again. "Mm...you feel so good I could just cum right now..~" He said in a low, quiet voice.

He clenched around him tighter to increase the friction. He wanted it to be over with as soon as possible, trying his best to not show any sign he was getting pleasure from what Ivan was doing to him. "D-Don't fucking t-touch me! Ne-in!"

"You make really cute sounds though.~" He mumbled, continuing to jerk off Gilbert, removing his hand from the other's member, placing his hand back onto his hip.

"I d-do not!"

He could feel Gilbert's insides squeezing around him, a low moan escaping him. Ivan moved his hips back, thrusting into the red eyed male, the grip he had on Gilbert's hips tightened as he thrusted into him again. The Russian breath hitched slightly, sucking in a breath then exhaling it heavily.

Gilbert groaned and panted hard. He bucked his hips forward some and kept his face on the floor. He felt Ivan moved deeper and felt him brush a bundle of nerves, causing him to moan loudly and arch his back. "N-Nein!" He moved his hips to angle Ivan away and clenched his fists tighter.

This time around, Ivan thrusted into him rather roughly and deeper that he had been. He picked up his pace a bit, thrusting into Gilbert faster as his breathing hitched slightly. Biting down on his lower lip, the Russian held back a moan that would have most likely been loud if he hadn't forced himself to keep it in. Ivan stopped biting down on his lip afterwards, licking his lips as he thrusted into the other again, but this time hitting his prostate.

Gilbert panted harder as he moved deeper and pounded into him. "Fuck!" He screamed erotically as his prostate was hit, trembling under the Russian. "N-Nooooo..." He felt his member throbbing, his hips involuntarily bucking forward.

The beige haired male moaned out as he could feel Gilbert's insides tightening around him when he had hit his prostate. "You're close...a-ah..I can tell..~" The Russian mumbled quietly, thrusting ito him again when he finished talking. Ivan smirked as his hand moved back down, wraping it around Gilbert's member as he began to jerk him off again.

"N-Nein! D-Don't touch!" He arched his back and lifted his head off the ground. He panted hard and looked back to the Russian male before squeezing his eyes shut tightly and looking forward, a small line of drool running down his chin. "I don't w-want to c-cu-" he moaned out and clenched tighter, cumming hard, and bucking his hips up.

His violet coloured eyes stared sadistically at the egotistical albino that was beneath him, waching how Gilbert writhed and struggled pathetically as he moved closer to his climax. The Russian raised his other hand up, slapping the crimson eyed male's ass before returning both of his hands to the Prussian's hips.

He yelped as Ivan smacked his ass, wincing and groaning as the Russian continued pounding into him.

Ivan savoured the moans that erupted from Gilbert as he came, he took a strange liking to the way they sounded. The Russian thrusted into him a few more times before he let out a loud, low moan as he came into Gilbert, his breathing turning into light panting as he slowly pulled out of him. "..You look like such a mess...~"

He gasped as he felt the Russians seed fill him, groaning as he slowly pulled out of him. "I... It's... Get.. G-Get away from.. M-me..." He closed his eyes and tried to sit up, his legs giving out since they were asleep from the position he had been in. "Fuck."

Ivan moved himself back little ways, zipping his pants back up, standing up afterwards. He stared down at the fiery eyed male laying on the wooden floor, a smirk slowly crossing his face. The Russian leaned down slightly, undoing the belt just enough so that Gilbert could undo the rest easily by himself, stepping back again.

Gilbert swallowed hard, looking back and watching Ivan put himself away and zip up. As he loosened the belt Gilbert got himself free and rolled onto his back, wiping his mouth and struggling as he pulled up his pants.

"You cannot get up by yourself, looks like you'll need my help." Ivan said, speaking with a smartass kind of tone, which would not give well especially at the current situation.

Gilbert soon got his pants up and zipped and buttoned them, looking up to the tall Russian. "I don't need your fucking help, pervert." He tried to get up and a pain shot through his back causing him to fall back to the floor.

Ivan laughed and picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder. Gilbert hit his back, yelling at him. "Fuck you! Let me go!"

"You are being very rude. Other nations are sleeping and don't want to be hearing your tantrum, da?"

"Screw you bastard!" He continued hitting him as he left the room. Ivan took him back up to his room, dropping him onto the bed, taking off his own belt and tying his hands to the headboard.

"Since you do not understand how to behave, I will be waking you up myself." He smiled and dropped the blanket down onto the Prussian, walking out and shutting the door behind him.


	6. AUTHORSNOTE

**HOLY CRAP I SUCK. **

**Okay you guys I'm really sorry it's been so long since I updated. I'm working on it I've just been experiencing bad writers block lately. I'll update ASAP! I've been in school and such and my mom is literally a dick hole (CanYouSenseHowPainfulThatBirthMustHaveBeen? NoWonderSheHatesMe.) so I'll be working on it on and off. It won't be a very long chapter but once I'm done with all this schoolin' biz I should be good to go. B)**

YEAH SORRY AGAIN DON'T HATE ME PLS.


End file.
